


Help Me Learn to Swim

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [76]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e16 Out With The Old, Hallucinations, Hurt Sam, M/M, Religious Content, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Out with the Old, assuming Sam didn't actually sleep when Dean told him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Learn to Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 episode 16 Out with the Old
> 
> Bible verses from these websites: http://www.biblestudytools.com/topical-verses/the-25-most-read-bible-verses/ and http://www.kingjamesbibleonline.org/Bible-Verses-About-Lucifer/

Dean awoke to the sound of muttering. It was a constant stream of words, so quiet they were almost silent. But Dean could hear them like they were being whispered in his ear.

_"Philippians 4:13, I can do anything through him who gives me strength."_

Dean's eyebrows furrowed, and he strained to listen for more.

_"Psalm 118:6, the Lord is with me; I will not be afraid. What can man do to me?"_

Was Sam whispering...Bible verses to himself? Dean sat up and watched as his brother sat with fingers pressed to his temples, reciting different verses about fear and strength. He seemed to know them all by memory, not once faltering and not looking at the Bible in front of him at all. 

Sam suddenly paused in the middle of his words, keeping his breathing shallow as he listened to the silence. He spoke quickly and fearfully, his hands moving to press to his eyes.

_"2 Corinthians 11:14- And no marvel; for Satan himself is transformed into an angel of light."_

Dean stared at his little brother in horror.  _Lucifer._

"Sam." 

Sam jumped and turned to look at Dean, shaking and obviously more than disturbed. His eyes were dark, and the skin under them looked darker. His skin was turning pale and ashy. Dean swallowed nervously. 

"Sam, it's time to go to bed."

Sam jerked as he shook his head. "I can't. I can't, Dean.  I see him  _everywhere._ I just close my eyes for a second and, and-"

"Sammy." Dean interrupted him quietly. "I know you're freaked out. But you not sleeping is making it worse. I mean, you're saying freaking Bible verses to yourself. You gotta trust me. You gotta go to sleep."

Sam hesitated, eyes jumping across the room, occasionally stopping to stare at a specific spot, before he slowly stood and stumbled his way to the bed, flopping on the mattress next to his brother.  Dean laid back down and wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him close and letting him tuck his face into his neck. He combed his fingers through his hair.

"I'll keep him away."

It was the best Sam slept in a long time.

They don't talk about it in the morning.


End file.
